powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electricity Mimicry
The power to transform into or have a physical body made up of pure electrical energy. Technique of Electricity Manipulation. Variation of Energy Physiology. Also Called *Electricity Physiology *Electrokinetic/Lightning Mimicry/Physiology *Electrophysiology Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into electricity. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of electricity, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Nigh Formed Electricity Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, with the electricity flowing through their being, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of electric energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Full-Formed Electricity Beings are completely formed of electricity, without anything truly left from their physical form. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to expel electricity in various ways. Applications 'Nigh Formed Electricity Beings' *Disease Immunity *Electric Aura *Electrical Immunity *Limited Electricity Manipulation **Electricity Generation *Enhanced Condition **Contaminant Immunity **Enhanced Agility **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence **Enhanced Reflexes **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Strength *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression 'Full-Formed Electricity Beings' *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Electric Aura *Electrical Immunity *Electrical Transportation *Electricity Manipulation *Elemental Shapeshifting *Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence *Flight/High-Speed Flight *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression *Quintessence Force *Self-Sustenance *Size Manipulation *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Speed Techniques *Electrokinetic Invisibility Variations *Lightning Ball Form Associations *Electrical Exoskeleton *Electrical Regeneration *Electricity Absorption **Electricity Assimilation *Electricity Manipulation *Electrokinetic Creature Creation *Possession - Over Technological organisms *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over wast areas. Limitations * May need practice to change back. * Grounding may cause unexpected reroutes. * Touching water or electric insulator e.g. rubber might be fatal for the user or others. * May become trapped upon a misdirected power line or in the dirt from a lightning bolt. * Electromagnetic pulse bombs may hurt or even kill users by distorting electrons. * Weak against Electricity Absorption. Known Users Known Objects * Goro Goro no Mi (One Piece) Gallery File:Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skin Bolic is a body of solidified and hardened electricity. File:Goro_Goro_no_Mi.png|The Goro Goro no Mi (One Piece) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making the user a Lightning Human. It was eaten by God Enel File:Meltdowner_Prosthetics.jpg|Mugino Shizuri uses her converted electrons to substitute her lost arm and eye after losing them from her Meltdowner's backfire. File:Watt Mega Shock.png|Watt is living electricity, and can launch powerful electrical attacks. File:Raiju_Raika.jpg|Raika becomes a monster composed of lightning after entering his Lightning Beast form. File:Raika's_Lightning_Form.png|Raika transforms his physical form into intangible electricity in order to teleport via conduits. Zzzzax Marvel Comics 2.jpg|Zzzzax (Marvel Comics) File:Electro_(by_Joe_Jusko).jpg|Electro (Marvel) became an artificial living thunderbolt after an experiment. File:Spirit_of_Thunder.jpg|Spirit of Thunder (Shaman King) is embodiment of lightning itself. File:Live_Wire_001.jpg|Livewire (DC Comics) can transform into electric form. File:shockerdemon.jpg|Shocker Demon (Charmed) Captain marvel full.jpg|Monica Rambeau (Mighty Avengers) can transform into her energy form Sparky - Experiment 221.png|Sparky, A.K.A. Experiment 221 (Lilo & Stitch) Black Lightning wo glove.jpg|Black Lightning (DC Comics) possesses intense bio-electrical energy within his own body. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Energy Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Common Powers